Content available for viewing typically comprises a file resident on a server remote from the viewer. For content such as Video on Demand (VoD), particular video content is requested, obtained from the remote server and streamed, such as via one or more real time streaming servers, over a network to the requesting user.
A VoD server may stream video content to a user to allow viewing in real time. The user may receive the streamed video content on a device associated with the user, such as a display device, digital video recorder (DVR), a personal video recorder (PVR), a settop box (STB), or a portable media player, for example, for viewing at any time. Providers offer VoD real time streaming, such as pay-per-view wherein a user buys or selects content in the form of a movie or television program that begins to play almost instantaneously, and VoD downloading, such as to a DVR, for viewing or using of the downloaded content at that time or in the future.
For VOD-type content, download and streaming may provide the user with a subset of functionality, such as functionality typically associated with VCR or DVD players, hereinafter referred to as VCR functionality. As used herein, VCR functionality may include pause, fast forward, fast rewind, slow forward, slow rewind, and jump to previous/future frame, for example. For VoD streaming systems that store and stream programs from at least one hard disk drive, VCR functionality may require additional processing and storage, in part because separate files for fast forward and rewind must be stored. On the other hand, memory-based VoD streaming systems may perform VCR functionality directly from a local memory, such a local RAM.
At least one server, such as a video server, may typically be located at a central location of a provider, such as a control or distribution center. The central location typically serves a particular market, and larger markets may employ hubs in conjunction with the central location server(s). Delivery of the content from the central location may ultimately be to a device at a user's premise. Communicatively coupled between the central location and the user's premise device(s) may be one or more intermediate servers, often referred to as edge servers, which may operate as infrastructure nodes.
An edge server may be configured to operate as a gateway to multiple end user devices, for example. An edge server may include storage suitable to save information to be provided to end user devices, including, but not limited to, content such as television shows, movies, advertisements and the like.
A distribution network extending from the central location, through, for example, other networks, one or more gateways, and/or one or more edge servers to one or more end user devices, may include bandwidth monitors, regional servers and/or other necessary or desired servers and distribution components, as would be understood by those possessing an ordinary skill in the pertinent arts. The distribution network may also include a vault server, such as in association with the central location, which may store the majority of, or all of, the titles available, although other copies of titles may be stored in other locations. For example, titles in use locally may be stored on a local edge server, and titles used on several edge servers may be stored at a gateway. The vault server may comprise a single server with a large volume of computerized storage, or a multitude of servers that work together to maintain copies of each title.
A switched digital video (SDV) system is a content distribution system that may, at least in part, be employed on the distribution network discussed herein. SDV delivers only content that is requested by a user. For example, only the channels or content that are requested by a user may be delivered from an edge server to the requesting user. This is in contrast to, for example, non-switched video where all channels/content may be delivered from the edge server to all users associated with the edge server. SDV thus enables conservation of bandwidth in that only the bandwidth associated with requested content is used.
In periods of high demand, a request for SDV content, or for VoD content, may be denied due to bandwidth and other distribution network-related limitations. Current remedies for such problems generally result in denial of the request. Such denial is sought to be prevented by content providers.
Thus, there exists a need for a solution that resolves bandwidth constriction that may prevent fulfilling a user request for delivery of content.